


Behind the War

by Avaranti



Series: War is War [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, out of order events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaranti/pseuds/Avaranti
Summary: War is messy, most everyone agrees with that. What people don't realize is that hidden wars are often the messiest. What people also don't realize is that the 4077th is fighting in two wars: the war which everyone sees, in which they are medics and the war in the camp waged against Blake's violent tyranny in which they are victims. So used to their leader ruling with an iron fist, what will they do when Colonel Potter comes along?





	1. Chapter 1

At the camp:

Hawkeye has little to be happy about these days, but as he listened to the Colonel, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief and no small amount of happiness. Happiness. He couldn't remember the last time he had been happy.

"Something amusing, Pierce?"

Hawkeye fought a flinch, "N-no, Sir!"

"Funny, I could have sworn I saw you smile. My tent, 2100 hours. Let's see if you'll sing a different tune."

"Yes, Sir!" Hawkeye bellowed, ignoring the sympathetic, but relieved glances shot his way. What an idiot he was. Almost in the clear and then he ruined it. Typical, he thought bitterly.

"As I was saying, I have been honorably discharged and my successor will be arriving next week. Frank is in charge until then. I expect nothing less than perfect conduct from each and everyone one of you," said Colonel Blake as he resumed pacing.

"Yes, Sir!" they chorused.

"Dismissed."

Neatly, they turned as one and marched away, but as soon as they were far enough away, they broke apart, chattering noisily.

"Can you believe it?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Who will his successor be?"

"Radar, is he really telling the truth?"

Later that night, Hawkeye stopped outside the Colonel's tent, taking a deep breath. One more time, he reminded himself. Just one more time. And then what? Asked the other part of his brain. What if the new colonel takes a liking to you, too? Taking another calming breath, Hawkeye walked inside.

Well over an hour later, Hawkeye walked out of the tent, limping. Radar was waiting outside with the keys to the bathhouse, eyes full of sympa- no, full of empathy. Colonel Blake had done everything to everyone at some point or another. Hawkeye was just his favorite.

In fact, they even had a system for it. Radar would give the person assigned first watch the keys. This would be given to second or third watch, if necessary. When the Colonel was finished with the unlucky person, they would be given the key and escorted to the bathroom to wash up. Then they would be escorted to the medical area for treatment. And if course, almost everyone stayed up until the victim went to bed, as a show of solidarity, though no one would begrudge another a full nights sleep if they needed it. They got too little as it was without everyone taking away an hour or three away from that.

A system, Hawkeye thought, bitterly. They had a system to make being raped easier. And what if the new colonel? What if he singled you out again? What if he doesn't? Hawkeye suddenly felt cold. No, no one would be singled out over him. He wouldn't let them suffer like that. He was used to it - the others had only been chosen a handful of times, he was the one with the experience and it was going to stay that way. If someone else was favored, he couldn't bear-

"Hawkeye? HAWKEYE!"

Hawkeye jumped, "What?"

"You weren't responding, I was worried. Was it that much worse than usual?" asked Radar, nervously.

"No, not really," Hawkeye admitted. "I'm just worried what the new guy will be like."

"We all are. I've looked and looked but can't find out who will be replacing him," said Radar, anxiously.

"Keep a low profile, Radar. Out of everyone here, I'd hate to see you get targeted," said Hawkeye, uncharacteristically serious.

"You're not the only one who's suffered, Hawkeye," said Radar, quietly.

After treatment, Hawkeye dropped into bed, but couldn't sleep. What had Radar meant? He and Trapper had taken the brunt, he hadn't even realized Blake had chosen Radar. How was Radar still so innocent, so naive? And how had he not noticed? How had none of them noticed? Why had Radar said nothing? Was it even Blake? If he'd been with Blake almost every night that Trapper wasn't, it had to have been someone else. Didn't Radar know he could have almost the entire unit, even the least violent ones, up in arms of he told someone he was being raped? Was he being silenced? Was he protecting someone?

"He's been inspecting me in the middle of the night, my underwear, even!" Radar's indignant about came to Hawkeye's mind. Was it Frank? No, surely not even Frank would stoop that low. Would he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Airport:

"Hunnicutt! Captain Hunnicutt!" shouted Radar .

"I'm here, Corporal," said a man.

"Sir!" said Radar, saluting the man. "I'm Corporal O'Reilly, though I go by Radar. That is Captain Pierce who goes by Hawkeye. We're here to escort you to the 4077th."

"I missed Trapper by ten minutes. Ten lousy minutes..." muttered Hawkeye as the two approached him.

"I'm sorry, were you two close?" asked B. J.

Hawkeye turned to him, noting the rank, but not fully understanding who the man was, answered with a vague, "He was the only one who really understood me. I guess he was too excited to get home, can't blame him, really."

"This is Captain Hunnicutt, Sir," Radar said. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And I understand you, Sir. I meant what I said last night."

"Does that mean..." Hawkeye trailed off, unable to ask the question.

Radar nodded.

"How often? When?" Hawkeye asked, tightly.

B. J. cleared his throat, suddenly, making Radar and Hawkeye jump.

Hawkeye stepped forward, then, and grasped B. J.'s hand congenially, "Welcome to Hell, Captain!"

"Hawkeye!" Radar said, suddenly sounding panicked.

"Pipe down Radar, where's the jeep?" asked Hawkeye, sounding slightly amused as he looked around.

"It's right here!" Radar cried.

"There is no jeep here. There's only a whole lotta here here," Pierce said.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh gee it's been stolen!" Radar shouted.

"Alright, calm down," Hawkeye soothed.

"Listen, I'm responsible. I signed that jeep out. I'll have to pay for it. And I'm poor!" Radar said, plaintively.

"Things always this calm around here?" asked B.J.

"It's the only war in town," Hawkeye answered, flippantly.

"I've gotta get it back. I've gotta," Radar shouted.

"Radar," said Hawkeye. "If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs, then you probably haven't checked your answering service."

"Rudyard Kipling," said B.J., immediately.

"That jeep is government property!" Radar shouted.

Grabbing Radar by the shoulders, Hawkeye said firmly, “So are you."

"I never thought of it that way," Radar said, calming.

"I'm just a little confused, Pierce," B. J. said, carefully.

"Hawkeye, and don't let a little confusion throw you," Hawkeye said, deliberately evading the unspoken question.

"B.J.," B. J. offered.

"One of the first things you learn over here BJ is that insanity is no worse than the common cold," Hawkeye said, dismissively.

Hawkeye watched B. J. carefully, scrutinizing him carefully. He was obviously new to all this and Hawkeye felt his stomach twist in sympathy and worry when he saw B. J. stumble away and begin to vomit. Against his better judgement of keeping his distance and letting him toughen up, Hawkeye went and put his hands on B. J.'s back, grounding him and offering what little comfort he could. All the while, he wondered what it would be like if B. J. was this gentle mannered. Had he, Hawkeye, been like this? He must have once, but he no longer remembered that. Lost in his thoughts, Hawkeye almost didn't hear himself say, "The worst part is that you get used to all of this." Yes, you do get used to this. And he did mean all of this. The almost nightly rapes were just another distasteful part of this war.

Back at the camp:

Radar was standing, tanning himself when a jeep honked his horn. Sighing, Radar continued sunning himself. The person on the jeep laid on his horn.

"Put that horn in you're ear!" shouted Radar, assuming it was else's idea of a joke. When he opened his eyes, though, he realized it was the new colonel. "Oh, boy," he muttered under his breath. This did not make him look good.

"S-sorry, Sir!" he stammered, springing to attention.

"Get my things, everything but that box goes to my tent," said the Colonel, briskly.

"Yes, Sir! Permission to cover my nakedidity, Sir?" asked Radar, cursing himself internally. How could he be so forgetful? And why did his good English leave him now, of all times?

"Yes, yes, Corporal. What were you doing with that shiny piece of cardboard, anyway?"

"Tanning, Sir," said Radar, dressing quickly.

"Sun'll peel the skin right off you," warned the Colonel.

"Yes, Sir," replied Radar, meekly.

"I want that filing cabinet moved over there," ordered the Colonel as they entered his office.

"Colonel Blake tried that, Sir. He found worked better over here, though, Sir, and I think you'll find that, too, Sir," replied Radar, before he could stop himself. Don't contradict him, idiot, he shouted at himself, internally. You're supposed to be keeping a low profile, remember?

"Nonetheless, I want it moved over there," the Colonel, ordered.

"Yes, Sir" said Radar, hurrying to move it.

"Get someone to help you move it," barked the Colonel, suddenly. Radar flinched. "I don't want an exploded clerk!"

Radar winced, "Yes, Sir!"

"Good," said the Colonel. He rummaged through the box and pulled out a photograph of a woman and placing it on his desk. Almost tenderly, thought Radar, before ruthlessly quashing that thought. The Colonel was an career man. He chose to come here, if anything, he'd be worse than Colonel Blake.

"I always start off by saluting my wife," said the Colonel, gesturing to the photograph. "Or her picture, if I can't salute her in person."

Solemnly, he saluted the picture and Radar scrambled to follow suit.

"Thank you, Corporal," said the Colonel, quietly. And boy did that make him seem human, thought Radar. No, no, don't get comfortable, this is just a trick. It had to be.

The next couple of hours were spent unpacking the Colonel's photos and awards and hanging them. The Colonel spent the time making comments like, "No, the mare, can't you tell the difference between a mare and a stallion?" and " Not the one from '46, the one from '47!" until Radar was a nervous wreck and it was all he could do to not panic and to just keep working. 

At last, they were through and Radar turned to leave, trying his best to not look like he was running for dear life.

"Corporal?" called the Colonel, suddenly. Radar tensed as he turned around, dread filling him. Here it comes, he thought, resigned.

"Why 'Radar'?" asked the Colonel, flipping through a file Radar now realized was his own.

Radar's mind went completely blank from shock at the unexpected turn of events. Then his mind started working again and a thousand thoughts ran through Radar's head. What should he say? What would cause the least amount of interest? Where was this going? "I-I sometimes sense things before it happens, Sir," said Radar, blurting out the truth before he could stop himself.

"Is that so," said the Colonel. Radar tried not to turn heel and flee at the obvious interest in the Colonel's gaze.

"Y-yes, S-sir!" Radar stammered.

The Colonel returned to the file in a tacit sign of dismissal and Radar left, breaking into a sprint as soon as he was out of earshot. The others had found out the Colonel had arrived and all of them were waiting outside his tent for him. As soon as they saw him, everyone started talking at once.

"What's he like?"

"Is he harsh?"

"Does he seem better?"

Radar flinched back from them before taking a deep breath.

"Enough!" said Hawkeye. "Let him breathe, we'll learn soon enough."

Once Radar had called down a bit, he said, "l don't know, exactly. He snaps a lot, but he seems... Different. Maybe I'm just not his type or maybe it was just wishful thinking, but it was like he wasn't interested in me at all. At least not until he asked about my nickname."

"You told him? Radar, I thought I told you to keep a low profile!" Hawkeye exclaimed, butting in.

"I tried, Sir, but he caught me off guard! And the interest wasn't... The same. It was more like... Fun facts," Radar defended himself. Seeing the incredulous expressions, he hurriedly changed the subject. "By the way, he wants to meet with the captains an a little while."

Hawkeye nodded, "We'll all get our own idea of him sooner or later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Father Mulcahy."

The Father waved the cross around his neck and Hawkeye, Margaret, B. J., even Frank had to hide their smiles at Father Mulcahy's silent, 'isn't it obvious?' gesture. Even the Colonel looked a bit sheepish.

"Houlihan," he said.

"Here, Sir!" she said.

"Flawless record," said the Colonel, giving her an appraising look.

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

"Burns." 

"Just friends, Sir," Margaret said, quickly. The Colonel raised an eyebrow and she flushed. She opened her mouth, but closed it when Hawkeye, careful to keep his hands out of the Colonel's line of vision, gestured for her to be silent.

"Here, Sir!" Frank thankfully cut across her.

"Flawless record as well," said the Colonel.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Pierce," he continued.

"Yo," said Hawkeye, just like they'd planned. Margaret, as the least experienced (Blake had respected her too much) would keep a low profile. Father Mulcahy, having just a little more knowledge, pushed a little harder. B. J. had volunteered to take Mulcahy's spot, but it had been decided he didn't know enough about the systems to do any good. Hawkeye, having the most experience, would be outright impertinent and try to attract the most attention for now. Frank could be expected to try to get the Colonel's favor, so he was nothing to worry about.

"Don't 'yo' me," the Colonel snapped. The captains glanced at each other, 'I told you so' expressions on their faces.

"In trouble for setting fire to the latrines?" 

"We wanted to have a weenie roast," said Hawkeye.

"In the latrines?"

"Yes," said Hawkeye

The Colonel shook his head, "Hunnicutt."

"Here, Sir!"

"I'm Colonel Potter and I will be taking over command of the 4077th. While I'm here, I expect your unparalleled statistics to stay that way, understood?" said Colonel Potter.

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted.

"Dismissed."

Like usual, they lined up nearly and marched away, not wanting to make a bad impression this soon. As usual, the neatness disappeared as soon as they deemed it safe. As soon as they got back to the tent, they recounted what happened and the tent buzzed with different conversations.

"He seems stricter..."

"He didn't cover punishments, what does that mean?"

"What happens now?"

"Will-"

"Enough!" said Hawkeye, finally. "For now, nothing changes. He's done nothing to imply he wants anything to change, in fact he said he wants the same level of efficiency. Things will change as he sees fit, but right now, we have to wait and see."

"What about tonight?" someone asked.

"If he doesn't pick someone, I'll go," said Hawkeye.


	4. Chapter 4

Mess tent:

As it turned out, there was no need, as the Colonel invited the captains for drinks and cards. Frank and Margaret bowed out at Hawkeye's suggestion, but B. J. refused. Having been warned and given many pitying looks, B. J. was almost ready to panic while Hawkeye seemed completely detached.

They were given drinks, which neither Hawkeye nor B. J. drank much from, both torn between drinking enough to not be able to remember what happened tonight and staying sober so they could know what to expect in the future and theoretically defend themselves, though Hawkeye knew that would never happen. He couldn't deny that it was easier knowing what to expect, though.

They played poker for a while, Hawkeye and B. J. ensuring the Colonel kept winning and eventually, the Colonel told them he was going to turn in. B. J. and Hawkeye looked at each other. Here it comes, they thought.

"Goodnight, gentleman," the Colonel said as he left the tent.

"Goodnight, Sir," they replied automatically.

When the Colonel had left, B. J. turned to Hawkeye and said sarcastically, "Well, that certainly was certainly awful, I see exactly what you mean."

Hawkeye seemed shell-shocked. "I-I don't understand, what does he want? Is it a test? What if-"

"Hey, hey, hey calm down," B. J. said, quickly. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, let's go to our tents and go to bed, anything that happens tomorrow, happens.

Hawkeye nodded, still seeming a little dazed. "Yes, yes your right."

He got and left the tent.

"Hawkeye."

Hawkeye turned and looked at B. J. questioningly.

"The Swamp's the other way," said B. J.

"I know that, but I've got to let the patrol know we don't need him tonight," said Hawkeye.

"Why would we need them?" asked B. J., nonplussed.

"They have the keys to the bathhouse for after, they'll get worried if we don't meet them outside the Colonel's tent in a few hours," Hawkeye explained .

B. J. nodded and started to follow.

"You can go on to bed, B. J., I'll be there in five minutes," said Hawkeye.

B. J. followed anyway. A little ways before the Colonel's tent, Hawkeye suddenly stopped and featured for B. J. to do the same.

"What are you doing outside my tent, Radar?" they heard the Colonel snap.

"J-just patrolling, Sir. It's my night."

"By standing outside my tent?" 

"No, he was just about to leave, he was just resting for a moment," Hawkeye answered for Radar. 

"Yes, Sir, just resting a moment, Sir."

"And what are you doing over here, Pierce? Hunnicutt?" asked the Colonel.

"We needed to talk to Radar and it was his night to patrol," said Hawkeye.

The Colonel looked a bit suspicious, but just walked into his tent.

Hawkeye grabbed Radar and dragged him out of earshot of the Colonel's tent and whispered, "Nothing's happening tonight, I don't know why." 

Radar nodded, "I'll let everyone know it's over one this side."

Hawkeye nodded, "Thanks, Radar."

"What are you doing?" B. J. asked as Hawkeye began knocking on tent frames.

"People sometimes stay up until the person has gone to bed as a show of solidarity," Hawkeye answered. "Hasn't Radar told you call of this? I asked him to."

"He must have left out some of the finer points," said B. J.

"Alright, so you only knock on the frames whose tents are lit up. That way, you don't wake anyone up, see?"

B. J. nodded, "I see."

Post-Op, Next Day:

Radar came in solemnly. "Trapper's plane was shot down, there were no survivors. You will be..." he paused for a second, "happy to know that Colonel Blake is safely stateside."

Looking around him, the Colonel saw that none of them seemed pleased with either piece of news. His eyes narrowed. Not pleased their, as they would have him believe, beloved colonel was safe? Interesting...


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you want to clean my office, Radar?" asked the Colonel.

"Oh, Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir," Radar agreed, immediately, privately wondering who in their right mind would want to clean an office.

The Colonel started talking about Radar getting a wife, Radar agreed with everything to be safe, but his mind was whirring. Why is he asking this? Is he looking to find the easiest victim? What is he getting at?

Luckily, Frank and Margaret interrupted and Radar managed to finish cleaning quickly and make excuses to leave. He found Hawkeye quickly.

"Can I speak to you, Sir?" 

"Just a minute, Radar, meet me in my tent."

At the tent, Radar naturally got some grief from Frank, but Hawkeye appeared and smoothed it over.

"What did you want, Radar?"

"It's just... I mean... Well, it's the Colonel! I can't get used to him! I can't figure him out! What does he want?" Radar asked, panicking. "It's like a gossipy, picky Aunt. I always came home from my Aunt's with acididity. Do you know what he asked me? Hmm?"

Hawkeye grabbed Radar by the shoulders, "Calm down, Radar. Breathe."

Radar took a deep , and Hawkeye nodded, "Now, what did the Colonel ask?"

"He wanted to know if I had a sweetheart at home and then he started going on and on about getting me hooked up. I think he's scouting people out," said Radar, the little calm he'd achieved leaving immediately.

Hawkeye sat down on his bunk with a sigh. "It's been 2 months. 2 whole months. I'd nearly begun to believe this wouldn't happen, that the Colonel would be different..."

He sighed, "Wishful thinking, I know. Stupid thinking, but still..."

He broke off, looking at Radar keenly, sizing him up. "You're going to be the most obvious target, the easiest one. The most desirable one. You know this, right?"

Radar nodded, resignedly.

"You're easily accessible, innocent..." Hawkeye trail off.

"I know, Hawkeye," said Radar. "Those four months in the beginning? Blake was using me. And the two weeks surrounding Christmas every year that he laid off you and Trapper? I bargained to get you those weeks off."

Hawkeye looked surprised for a moment, then began to laugh bitterly, "And here was me thinking that Blake was actually trying to be decent, but no, of course not. I should have known. I should have known!"

He started pacing back and forth when a thought struck him and he rounded on Radar abruptly, making Radar recoil.

"And what about now? Is the Colonel -"

"No, no, not yet, at least," Radar hastened to assure him.

Hawkeye nodded, looking relieved. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone? The system makes it so much easier."

Radar looked at him incredulously . "Are you kidding me? You know what would happen? People would be up in arms as soon as I said the word!"

Hawkeye has to concede the point.

"Besides, just hearing the words 'the system' makes me cringe. We have a system because this is normal," Radar continued. "And it oughtn't be-"

Hawkeye cut in abruptly, "You'll let everyone know, right?"

"Yes, yes," Radar said, wringing his hands. He paused. He'd have to go back to the Colonel in order to do that.

Hawkeye seemed to arrive at the same conclusion, because he said, "I can come with you, if you want."

Radar was sorely tempted, but eventually said, "No, you can't come all the time, better now than later." no need to put them both in danger, either, he added, mentally.

He squared his shoulders and walked back to the office. Turning on the speakers, he announced in, he was proud to note, a fairly calm voice, "Attention all personnel, the winner of the 205th raffle was number 3. I repeat, the winner of the raffle is number 3. Please pick up your lovingly made hand knitted socks by someone stateside at the mess hall tonight. Thank you."

Radar turned off the speaker and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a code they invented. Number 3 meant the Colonel was scouting. 'Stateside' meant that there were not yet any known people of interest. If it had been replaced with names, those people would know they might be chosen.

"What's this about a raffle? Why did no one tell me about it?" asked a voice, suddenly.

Radar jerked up, looking terrified, before he realized the Colonel seemed almost amused.

"It's just a raffle we do whenever someone gets something they don't need or want. You know what they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure," Radar babbled.

"Is that so? Well, let know in the future," said the Colonel, though he seemed suspicious.

"Yes, Sir," Radar agreed , knowing they'd have to actually start doing some raffles now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Colonel could not properly express his frustration. He'd been here 2 months and his put it was still jumpy and, dare he say it, seemed downright terrified of him. They'd deny it, if course, but he'd bee working in the army too long to believe that load of horse hockey. And then there was the matter of their previous colonel. They'd gotten news weeks ago. A malfunctioning engine had killed the Colonel. 2 months and not one sign of sadness in any of them. They weren't sad to see him go. If anything, they seemed lighter, if distraught over the other man - Trapper's - death. And they weren't callous, they were upset about each and every person they lost. Genuinely upset. So why weren't they upset over-

"Sir?"

The Colonel looked up from his work, "Yes Radar?

"I just received a message from I-corp regarding.... " Radar said. The Colonel zoned out.

They hadn't even had the basic memorial service that most groups allowed for a dead CO. A thought struck him. What if it had to do with him? They were sensitive enough and thoughtful of perhaps fearful enough not to want to do anything to upset or anger him... Perhaps they didn't think he'd be alright with it? Maybe he should-

"Sir?" Radar's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry Radar, what were you saying?"

"I Corp doesn't have any blankets to spare, Sir," said Radar, looking both apologetic and like he was terrified he was going to be eaten.

"Well tell them to make blankets of they have to grow the wool themselves, my men are freezing!" he snapped, regretting it immediately as he saw Radar flinch back.

"Yes, Sir!!" Radar squeaked, dashing for the door.

"Radar?"

Radar paused, obviously having to force himself to turn around. 

"Sir?" he said nervously.

"Sit," the Colonel said, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Radar sat, tensely. He looked for all the world like a mouse who knew the cat was about to eat him.

"You're last CO, a Colonel Blake," Radar looked absolutely petrified now. "Was shot down over the Sea of Japan, correct?"

Radar couldn't speak, all he could do was nod, which he did. He looked, the Colonel noted, like a spooked foal. And they could be dangerous - to both themselves and others. Tread carefully, his mind warned.

"What-"

Radar seemed to unfreeze suddenly and he leapt to his feet. He stood there for a second, opened and shut his mouth a few times, and finally stammered, "I'm not the best person to talk to that about, Sir. Captain Pierce would be the best, Sir. I-"

Radar bolted.

"Radar!" shouted the Colonel, surprised. He sighed when the only reply was the outer door slamming shut. The poor boy. Sidney might be necessary if this continued. He was confused as to why Pierce would know Blake better. Pierce only really saw Blake in the Operating Room. Radar was with him nearly every waking minute. He sighed again, now half the people out there would be ready to lynch him for upsetting Radar.


	7. Chapter 7

Radar had spent the past couple days since the fake raffle dodging the Colonel. They all had. Except Hawkeye and B. J., that is. If only he could be as brave as them. He had been standing outside the Colonel's office nearly 10 minutes, unable to force himself to go in. The Colonel was worried, a voice in his head warned. A worried CO often meant a dangerous one. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he went in. The Colonel was sitting at his desk, lost in thought.

"Sir?"

The Colonel looked up from his work, "Yes, Radar?

"I just received a message from I-corp regarding.... " Radar said. The Colonel zoned out. He was thinking about Blake, something said in his ear.

Radar nervously said again, "Sir?"

"Ah, sorry Radar, what were you saying?"

"I Corp doesn't have any blankets to spare, Sir," said Radar. Boy am I going to get it for not doing my job properly, he thought.

"Well tell them to make blankets of they have to grow the wool themselves, my men are freezing!" the Colonel roared.

Radar jumped back, "Yes, Sir!!" he replied as firmly as he could, though even he knew he sounded nothing short of absolutely terrified. He turned, scurrying to the door.

"Radar?"

Radar forced himself to stop and turn around.

"Sir?" he asked nervously.

"Sit," the Colonel said, "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Radar couldn't think of anything he wanted to do less. He felt a slight fuzziness in his head and the only coherent thought was to run. Run away from the Colonel, this war, these memories. Run away. Vaguely, distantly, he felt himself sit and reminded himself to breathe.

"You're last CO, a Colonel Henry Blake," Radar went even stiller, focusing on keeping his breathing steady. "Was shot down over the Sea of Japan, correct?"

Radar couldn't speak, all he could do was nod, which he knew wasn't appropriate behavior. Run, his mind chanted. Run, run, RUN!!

"What-"

Radar never quite knew what happened next. All he knew is that he was suddenly outside, panting harshly.

Radar slumped against a stake, still trying to control his breathing. He considered going back in and apologizing for a second but quickly decided against it. He'd let the Colonel cool down a bit first.

"Radar?" asked someone. 

Radar jumped. They sounded worried, though, so probably not the Colonel, Radar thought. He turned and saw B. J. standing there, looking at him with considerable concern. "Captain Hunnicutt, Sir."

"Radar, what's wrong?"

Radar looked about and asked, "Where's Captain Pierce, Sir?"

"In the Swamp. He's drinking," B. J. said, looking confused.

Radar nodded and turned to go there, but B. J. stopped him. "Whoa, hang on, Radar. I just found you in the middle of a panic attack. Whatever it is can wait. You should rest, get a little water, and calm yourself a bit more," he cautioned.

Radar shook his head, "No, this is important, Sir."

B. J. nodded, "Alright."

When they arrived, Frank was luckily nowhere in sight and Hawkeye appeared well into his fourth or fifth glass. One look at Radar sobered him instantly, though.

"He's started asking about Blake, Hawkeye," Radar said , jumping straight to the point.

Hawkeye tensed, "What did you tell him?" he asked, a little more sharply than he'd intended. Radar flinched.

"I-i d-don't know, Sir," Radar stuttered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"All I remember is him mentioning Blake and I must have bolted," Radar explained.

"I found him having a panic attack outside his office," B. J. backed him up.

Hawkeye nodded.

"I-i a-also think that I-i might have said you'd be a good person to ask," Radar mumbled.

Hawkeye nodded, "Well, I guess I did tell you to redirect him to me... Hmmm, I guess we'll need a story everyone can agree on, won't we?" Hawkeye shook himself. "More of that later, the still is full, come join me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Mess Tent:

Though he would never admit it, Hawkeye was terrified. He declined everything except something that was supposedly juice and some potatoes to make it look like he had a reason to be in the Mess Tent. The Colonel would be here any minute, probably wanting to talk about Blake.

"Ah, Pierce, just the man I wanted to see," the Colonel said as he sat down.

Hawkeye managed to fake a smile.

"Not hungry?" the Colonel asked.

"No, I thought if I had to poison myself, I'd use the still," Hawkeye replied.

"Well, I had some questions and Radar said you'd be the best person to ask," the Colonel began. 

Hawkeye nodded and motioned for the Colonel to continue, trying not to show his nervousness.

"Well, back in World War II, I lost my CO. Blown to smithereens not twenty feet from me, died quickly, thank the Lord. Anyway, my point is that that battle really messed me up. My next CO had to bring in a psychologist to do another psych. evaluation on me, it got that bad. The man was fairly green, but he said that I was the worst he'd ever seen. Anyway, my point is, I know what losing a CO is like. And I've seen this unit work. Everyone's upset when even one soldier dies. You've not held so much as a memorial service for Colonel Blake," the Colonel looked at Hawkeye questioningly.

Hawkeye took a deep breath, "Everyone grieves differently and I feel - many of us feel that this may have... May have been for the best."

The Colonel looked shocked, but Hawkeye hurried on, "Colonel Blake - he wasn't... Wasn't in his right mind."

"No one here is sane, Pierce," said the Colonel, impatiently. "But anyway, that isn't what I was asking about. I just thought the unit might like to do something for him. To honor who he used to be, even though the war changed him. War changes everything and everyone, Pierce."

Radar's admission that Blake had raped him from the get go ran through Hawkeye's head. Blake raped Radar. Defiled the one good thing in this camp. Trying not to show his incredulity at this suggestion, Hawkeye said, "Well you should ask the men, but I'm sure they'd... Appreciate it." He doesn't know anything, he doesn't know, he chanted over and over again in his head. He doesn't realize.

"Well, it's settled, then. I'll ask the good father to hold a small memorial service and those who want to attend can. Thank you, Pierce," said the Colonel as he stood and left.

That evening, the coms announced, "A memorial service will be held for the late Colonel Henry Blake tomorrow evening at 1900 hours."

Everyone attended, as planned, listening as passively as they dared and participating where they needed. A candle was lit in his honor and they left, most highly unaffected internally, though they put on a good show outwardly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hawkeye and Radar were tip-toeing around the Colonel, unsure of what he'd been brooding over the past two days and not wanting to set him off.

"Hey, hey Hawk, you think he's figured it out?" Radar asked, nervously.

"You're the psychic, you tell me," Hawkeye answered.

"I told you, it comes and goes - I can't control it. Sometimes I don't realize it was what it was until after whatever it was happens," Radar told him.

The Colonel was annoyed. He was doing everything he could to smooth the transition and help the unit through their loss. Never had he led a unit so reticent, even fearful of him after a week or two. Except that first unit. The Colonel almost chuckled, the army truly had the worst ideas, sometimes. He was green as he could be when it came to leading a whole camp and what did they do? They gave him a group of men whose previous Colonel had been a tyrant. He frowned, then. He'd never been able to get that man the punishment he deserved. Not even a dishonorable discharge. This group reminded him of that group for some reason he couldn't quite place. Of course, it completely different, these men loved their Colonel or so it seemed. The loyalty and respect they showed their previous officer was shocking. The whole camp had attended the memorial, he'd never seen that before. So what was he doing wrong?

The Colonel sighed. Snippets of conversations he'd had and overheard flew threw his head.

Hawkeye's slight pause when he said, "They'd... appreciate it."

Radar's blatant terror of him...

"Blake should never have been in this war."

The tension so palpable when Blake's name was mentioned or he entered the room...

Radar's comment, "You will be... happy to know Colonel is safely stateside."

"...may have been for the best."

"Wasn't in his right mind."

Wasn't in his right mind that was it! Blake wasn't the kind, gentle man and victim they wanted him to believe he was, he was the aggressor! So, who was his victim?

He'd have to ask them... Easier said than done, though. By the time he'd asked nearly everyone in the camp, he'd gleaned almost no new information. He had asked everyone but Radar, too worried about setting him off again to ask him.

Pierce was too slippery... Everything he said chosen very carefully.

"You told me a few days ago that Blake wasn't in his right mind. How so?"

"He... Changed, I guess. At first, he seemed bearable, but his... Tastes... Grew darker." And that was all he'd had to say.

B.J. was too new, apparently. Didn't even know of any rumors.

Klinger tried to make a deal, a section 8 for details.

Frank was absolutely oblivious which wasn't entirely surprising in the Colonel's opinion.

Father Mulcahy claimed he was bound by his oath, though considering he crossed himself as soon as he thought the Colonel was out of sight, the Colonel rather doubted that was the case.

Houlihan, well all she had to add was the late Colonel wasn't exactly a born leader.

The Colonel sighed. Then brightened - it was time for his morning ride. When he got there, however, Radar was standing there. The gate to the pad was open. Sophie wasn't there. 

"Where's Sophie, Radar?" the Colonel asked.

Radar jumped and spun around, looking terrified out of his mind. "I-i must have left the gate open last night, Sir. Sophie's not here."

"I can see that, " the Colonel snapped, irritated.

Radar flinched again, "I'm sorry sir, I'll take any punishment, Sir. You can court martial me or just ignore me or wake me for no reason at night or make me take a shower or ra-" Radar cut himself off, jamming his mouth shut.

The Colonel stated for a second, slightly shocked at the amount of fear radiating off Radar. This could be a chance for information, but he didn't want to spook the boy again. "Or what?" the Colonel asked, neutrally. 

"Or-or anything you want, Sir!" said Radar, shrilly, getting more and more worked up by the moment.

"Radar, I came to see her last night, it's my fault," the Colonel said, trying to calm him. Radar just got more worked up.

"Calm down, Radar," ordered the Colonel. He didn't.

The Colonel opened his mouth to try a different tactic, when Pierce's voice asked, "Radar? What's happening? Radar?"

Radar jumped and turned towards him slightly, but didn't answer.

"He came out to tack Sophie, but she was gone. When I came out, he started panicking. He won't calm down," the Colonel explained.

Hawkeye nodded. Approaching him carefully, he took Radar by the arm and gently steered him towards the mess tent. The Colonel followed. "Radar, how about a cup of whatever they call coffee around here?"

Radar didn't answer. Hawkeye turned towards the Colonel and said, "Give me 10 minutes to calm him before you chew him out, would you?"

The Colonel hesitated, but then nodded, "I'll be right here when you're done. And I want answers, enough with this horse hockey you've been feeding me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Colonel, I'll give you cow pies next time. They're sweeter," Pierce told him, facetiously. The Colonel scowled at him.

Once he had sufficiently calmed Radar down, Hawkeye asked, "What happened?"

Radar slumped over miserably, "What happened is that I nearly let the cat out of the bag."

"As long as he stays out of my yarn, that's fine," said Hawkeye, using their code so the Colonel wouldn't understand. Idly, he wondered what the Colonel outside must think of their conversation. Translation - the Colonel could be told, if his involvement wasn't mentioned.

Radar jerked back, astonished, "Really, Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye frantically motioned for Radar to lower his voice and nodded.

Radar lowered his voice a bit, suddenly very aware the Colonel was just a few yards away with just a thin piece of cloth separating them. "Isn't that a decision for the camp, Hawkeye?"

"The Colonel isn't going to let this go, we've been slipping up left and right the past couple days. This is probably the straw that broke the camel's back. And remember what we all agreed to?" Hawkeye asked, equally quiet.

Radar nodded. "We agreed just before the Colonel came that if there was a choice between someone getting in trouble or telling the Colonel, they'd tell. But Hawkeye, I think we can fix this."

"Radar, if this fails, he'll kill you! If you don't want to tell him yourself, I can," Hawkeye offered.

"No, no, I can do this!" Radar said, uncharacteristically insistent. 

Hawkeye observed him for a few moments, then nodded. "Alright, how can I help?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Chapter 10:

Hawkeye burst out of the Mess Tent. The Colonel, who had been standing with his back to the door, spun around, but Hawkeye ran past him, careful to not actually push him, he'd probably be skinned alive if he did, and, spotting Nurse Kellye, silently thanked his lucky stars as he ran up to her. She was a nurse who could actually ad lib.

"Radar's passed out, I know we thought it was getting better, but..." he trailed off, praying she'd get the message.

"Again? Poor boy... This has been so hard on him, hasn't it?" she said, sympathetically. Message received. Hawkeye could have kissed her. Actually, he'd do that, anyway.

"Yes, ever since Colonel Blake..." Hawkeye agreed as they continued to the storage room for supplies.

"I'm sorry, what is this? Is Radar alright?" the Colonel injected.

"Radar's experienced... Fainting spells, panic attacks, blackouts and such ever since-since Blake's death," Hawkeye replied shortly. "Get the warm water, Kellye!" he shouted, rolling up a blanket and grabbing some salt pills.

"I'll get some orange juice ready," the Colonel said, hurrying off.

As soon as he was gone, Kellye rounded on Hawkeye, "What's this about?" she demanded.

"He was onto us. Radar suggested we claim that he's been having blackouts and fainting spells - that way he can claim that the fear was from some memory of losing something for Blake, nothing to do with this Colonel," Hawkeye explained.

"And how do you explain to the Colonel why he hasn't been given a psych. eval. and discharge? And how he's been here over two months and neither seen a fit nor been told of it?" she asked.

Hawkeye swore, "I didn't think of that. And a psychologist will see right through him!"

"Perhaps if we tell him it's temporary? And this is the first one in a couple weeks?" Kellye suggested.

"We only found out month ago," Hawkeye reminded her.

"But with Radar's ability, we could claim he saw it, he just didn't want to upset anybody, so only a few people knew until it was announced last month?" Kellye suggested.

Hawkeye shook his head, "He'll still have to get a psych. eval. and that'll never be accepted by a psychiatrist."

"The Colonel will demand that anyway, the point is to make the Colonel less suspicious of our story, not to get Radar out of an evaluation. Even if the psychiatrist doesn't accept the story, we just need the Colonel to accept it. After all, what's the worst a psychiatrist is likely to do? Section 8? Radar shouldn't even be here at his age," argued Kellye.

Hawkeye conceded the point, "Alright, you go let... B.J. and... Let's say Father Mulcahy know the plan? The Father was bound by an oath, B. J. was too green to know better. Radar told him because he stumbled on him having an episode, there, now both are out of the way of any backlash. With any luck, this may just be crazy enough to work." 

Kellye nodded and hurried off.

"Well, here goes nothing," Hawkeye muttered to himself.

The Colonel was waiting outside with some rehydrated orange juice. "What took so long? Nevermind, you can tell me later, let's go."

"Hang on, let me do this, Radar doesn't like a show," said Hawkeye, hopping he'd buy it.

The Colonel nodded, "Fine, but I expect and explanation from you later today. I'll talk to Radar tomorrow when he's feeling better.

Hawkeye almost breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to the mess tent to fill in Radar.


	11. Chapter 11

"I see," said the Colonel. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but you do realize that means a Section 8?"

Hawkeye scrambled out of his chair for theatrics, "Klinger will kill Radar if you give him his Section 8!"

"I can handle Klinger, it will be fine," the Colonel said, picking up the form he always kept on his desk in case he couldn't snap Klinger out of his play-acting. He never thought he'd have to do the same with Pierce.

"But you can't!" Hawkeye protested.

"Why not? He's a liability. Besides, getting out of here would hardly be the worst thing - he's just a boy, he shouldn't be mixed up in this anyway," the Colonel challenged as he continued with the paperwork. He knew Pierce wasn't telling the truth, he just needed him to admit that and then tell him what was the truth. 

"Look, Radar was getting better, he just had a flashback to when he lost something for Blake, he really tries to impress you two, you know. This was the first in a few weeks," Hawkeye said.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do that," the Colonel said, signing his name. Come on, Pierce, just tell me, I can help.

Hawkeye slammed his hand down on the desk before he could stop himself. "You can't do that, do you realize Radar is the one who keeps us doing what we do? He reminds us why we do this day after day instead of killing ourselves or going AWOL. He's the reason we have those two or three precious minutes before the choppers come," Hawkeye shouted at the Colonel. Easy does it, he thought to himself, going off-script was risk. He couldn't stop himself, though. "He's the one-"

"Alright, alright," the Colonel interrupted him. Hawkeye sighed in relief internally. He didn't know why he was working so hard to keep Radar here. He should want Radar to go home where it was safer. He should want him to be able to get out of this hell-hole. But he was selfish, he want Radar and his innocent air to stay here. He wasn't lying when he'd said that Radar kept the camp going. "I'll bring in a psychologist to do an evaluation on him. Personal friend of mine." Hawkeye tensed, he wasn't sure that was much better. "Name's Sidney Freedman." Just to show Pierce he wasn't going to turn the Section 8 in behind his back, the Colonel shredded it right there and then. Both of them knew he could easily fill out another one as soon as Pierce left, but the gesture reassured him a bit all the same.

Sensing that was the best he'd get, Hawkeye nodded, "Thank you," he said and left.

The Colonel sighed after Pierce left. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn't figure it out. Hopefully, Sidney could.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long, but this chapter will not cooperate. Also, I took the old chapter 12 and moved it to another story that will be a series of short pieces that I  
> A) wrote after it would have occurred  
> B) would have disrupted the flow  
> Lastly, if I gloss over a scene you think should be addressed or want to see, don't hesitate to let me know.

Chapter 12:

"Corporal?"

Radar looked up from his paperwork to see a curly haired major standing there. The psychiatrist, his mind supplied. He scrambled to his feet and saluted him, an apology on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Sir-" he began.

"No need for that," the man said, waving his hand. " I'm Dr. Sidney Freedman, your CO wanted a favor."

Radar nodded, "He's in there, you can go on in, Major-Dr.-Sir."

As soon as the psychiatrist left the room, Radar darted out of the office to find Hawkeye just outside.

"He's here, Hawk, he's here and, gee, I'm not ready and-"

Hawkeye turned towards him. "Radar, just do what we practiced and remember - if you are going to get in trouble, everyone voted you should clear yourself, don't worry about us, I doubt they'll punish the whole unit, they're to short on supplies as it is," said Hawkeye. 

"But-" began Radar.

"Listen to me," said Hawkeye, grabbing Radar by the shoulders to ground him. "This next bit will be every man for himself, so do what's best for you because no one else will, got it?" Not strictly true, he didn't know anyone in that unit that wouldn't die for Radar except Frank, maybe. But Radar knowing that wouldn't help him right now. Right now, it was survival of the fittest and he intended for Radar to have absolutely no competition whatsoever.

Radar nodded, slowly. "Alright, Hawk," he said.

"Now go in there before your missed," said Hawkeye.

Radar nodded again and turned to leave, but Hawkeye's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Radar?" Radar turned around. "Just in case I don't ever get to do this." Hawkeye saluted. Not his normal lazy, incorrect ones, a real salute. Picture perfect. Radar swallowed heavily, then returned the salute.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Sidney, walking into the office without even knocking.

The Colonel looked up, "Sidney, how are you?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "Yes, it's about my company clerk."

"Oh?" said Sidney.

"Yes, I just been told that he's been suffering blackouts and fainting spells since their previous CO died," said the Colonel, annoyance and worry warring in his voice.

"And you want me to see if he is Section 8?" guessed Sidney.

The Colonel got up, checked outside his office, closed the door, and said quietly, "Radar is the best company clerk I've ever had. Claims he is a psychic. Nearly believe it, too, he's that good. He runs this camp, not me. Most of the time I'm just decoration. But he's only 19, if that, I reckon. He shouldn't be mixed up in this. I'd be sorry to lose him, but..." He drifted off. "I also want you to get a feel for the other men... They... I don't know what's up with them, but they act just like my first outfit, do you remember them? I tried to get my predecessor up on abuse of power. Only difference here is that they all swear their CO was a wonderful man. Don't know I believe that, though."

Sidney nodded, "I'll do that, anyone I should start with?"

"Radar, first, then maybe Captains Pierce and Hunnicutt? The boy's with them a lot," the Colonel suggested.

When Radar re-entered his office, the psychiatrist... Major Freedman, was sitting there. He smiled, trying to look laidback as Radar walked in rather warily.

"Hello, Corporal, may I call you Radar?" he asked.

"Y-yes, yes, Sir," Radar agreed. It was, after all, the second rule of survival - they could do anything they wanted. The first was that they were always right.

"Well, if I call you Radar, how about calling me Sidney?" The Major suggested, testing his reaction.

Radar considered his responses carefully. Disagreeing was dangerous and disrespectful, but calling him anything but Major Freedman or Sir was equally so. Neither were good outcomes.

Unwilling for informalities, wary, the Major noted. Either because he was taught that or because he was naturally that way the Major didn't know. Although, the army was rather strict, though he'd seen several M*A*S*Hs that worked on first name basis. And the unit was hardly known to be a by-the-book camp, so, while not quite a red flag, it was still worth noting. Deciding to back off, the Major said, "Alright, forget it, anything you want is fine. Please, come have a seat." 

He chose to ignore the look of relief that quickly passed over Radar's face, and waved at the chair purposefully positioned across from him. It was within arms reach of him, Radar noticed. 

Trying to be discreet, he pulled the chair to a safer (in relative terms) distance as he sat down. The Major sighed internally, this one definitely seemed to be showing signs, if they were all like this, he'd call the Colonel an idiot for waiting so long. With a camp of them acting like this, the diagnosis was only too obvious.

"I assume you know why you are here," he said, using his need to retrieve his clipboard from the desk as an excuse to stand up and noticing Radar's discomfort at having him standing over him.

"Psych. Evaluation, Sir. Because of my blackouts and fainting," said Radar, a bit tersely.

"Exactly. How long has this been going?" the Psychiatrist asked.

"Since Colonel Blake died, 72 days ago, Sir," said Radar.

"But you only got the news a month a half or so ago, didn't you?" he asked.

"Officially, yes, but I sometimes get these flashes of information - that's why they call me Radar, Sir," he explained.

"Do you know how many people try that trick, Radar? It's practically rule number 5 on the army list," said the Major, leaning forwards in his seat. Still, the Colonel was not an easy man to trick. "Claims he's psychic. Nearly believe it, too," he'd said.

Radar said nothing.

"Anyway, ignoring that, what were your thoughts on the late Colonel Blake?"

Radar paused for a moment, then said, "He was very close to me, Sir. Close to us all."

"You lost your father very young, correct?" Radar nodded. "So it isn't surprising you'd latch onto him," the Major said. Internally, he was shaking his head, this boy was a pathetic lier. No, Radar obviously didn't feel the attachment he implied he did. 

"Everyone in the camp knew him well, Sir, he could talk to anyone," said Radar.

"When was the last episode?" asked Sidney, changing the subject. Knew him, he noted, not cared for or respected. Knew could be used in so many ways.

"Last week, Sir," Radar replied.

"Do you know what triggered it?"

Radar hesitated, "I lost the Colonel's horse, Sir."

"And that made you have a panic attack?" Sidney asked.

"I fainted, actually," Radar confessed.

"Do you know why?" asked Sidney.

Radar hesitated, then shook his head, "No, Sir."

"No idea whatsoever?" Sidney asked. The boy was obviously lying, he knew exactly why that triggered it.

The boy shook his head, "No, Sir," he said again.

Sidney nodded slowly. "Flashbacks, panic attacks, the like are almost always caused by the memory of a previous event, something event running along the same parallels. Some past trauma. Sometimes it is from something you are worried may happen or something like a phobia, but that is rarely so severe. No, ones as severe as yours, is based on past events. I think you know exactly what happened," Sidney stated.

"Colonel Blake had some paperwork that needed rushing through. It took days to assemble the necessary parts and hours of signing. We'd finally completed them and then I-I lost them," he found himself admitting.

Radar berated himself internally, what had he gone and said that for? He knew why. It was because his sixth sense was telling him Major Freedman was trustworthy and that was loosening his tongue despite his attempts otherwise. It said the same thing about the Colonel, after all, and he knew that wasn't true, so obviously it wasn't always reliable. But he hasn't done anything, the other part of him argued, nothing in two and a half month's time, why would he wait that long? Blake didn't wait a week. And every one of the men under his command you contacted have had nothing but praise for the new Colonel. Besides, would it hurt to tell him what it reminded you of?

...they act just like my first outfit... predecessor up on abuse of power... they all swear their CO was a wonderful man... 

"How did your CO react, Radar?" asked Sidney, now certain the suspicions were true.

"Colonel Blake, Sir? Oh, he was real cool about it, Sir," said Radar, giving him a timid smile. Not a complete lie - Blake could've been much, much worse. He'd said so himself. Radar hadn't needed stitches or anything.

"Oh?" Sidney prodded.

Radar didn't answer.

"Did he hurt you?" pressed Sidney.

"What? No!" Radar denied immediately. Sidney almost believed, except the boy's eyes looked unsure, so he waited. As the silence dragged between them, Radar began to fidget.

"Alright, fine, it did hurt me a bit, but I was asking for it," he admitted grudgingly.

"How did he hurt you?" asked Sidney. They were getting somewhere, finally.

"Oh, he just-" Radar tensed, suddenly, thanking every deity in existence for the fast-approaching reprieve. Jumping to his feet, he said, "I'm so sorry, Sir, but this will have to wait."

Confused, Sidney opened his mouth, but Radar was turning on the P.A. system. "Attention all personal!" he yelled, "Incoming wounded!"

He turned to run out the door, but Sidney stopped him, "Shall we continue this after dinner if you're done by then?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Radar agreed, a bit absent mindedly as he ran out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Radar sat down across from Hawkeye.

"How'd it go, Radar?" Hawkeye asked without preamble.

"I-I told him, I'm sorry, Hawk, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out," said Radar, wringing his hands.

"How much did you tell him?"

"He just knows that Blake lost his cool one time with me, is all," replied Radar.

Hawkeye breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, this is salvageable. But listen to me, whatever you do, do not admit you have been raped."

"Gee, Hawk, I don't know I can, he's real smart like that, I say things before I even know I've said it, and I-"

Hawkeye grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly, "Listen to me! Do you want to spend time in Leavenworth? How would you mother and Uncle Ed cope without your wages? How would we cope? Do you know what would happen if the army found a homosexual in our camp? As a man, it will not be seen as rape, understand? I know it is, you know it is, hell, the whole camp does, but the Army. Doesn't. Agree."

"N-No, I don't want that, Hawk, I won't tell."

Hawkeye sighed, letting go of Radar and sitting back down, only managing the slightest bit of guilt for the manipulation, "I'm sorry, Radar, it's just that we're in danger, you understand? We're banking on your not so good lying skills here and that isn't good."

"I get it, Hawk, really, I do,"said Radar, emphatically. "But what do I tell him?"

"Tell him anything, just don't admit that Blake raped you or anyone else. Worst case scenario, you can admit the physical abuse, not like the army will do anything about that, after all. All they care about is the war," said Hawkeye.

"Alright, Hawk, I'll try," said Radar, doubtfully, as he started digging into his food. "You know, Hawk, he seemed quite approachable. Trustworthy, even," he said, tentatively.

"Of course he did, that's his job," said Hawkeye, cynically.

"What's my job?" asked a voice behind Hawkeye.

Hawkeye stiffened ever so slightly before turning and forcing a smile. "Major! Radar was just mentioning how detail-oriented you were."

"Mmmhm," Sidney looked unimpressed, but didn't say anything as he sat down, careful to keep a larger than necessary gap between himself and Hawkeye.

Hawkeye nodded, smile still in place. Under the table, however, his leg began jogging quietly. A dead giveaway.

"I was wondering if we could chat later," the Major asked.  
Hawkeye's foot started beating faster, but he just smiled and said, "Of course, Major. In fact, why don't we do it over a game of poker?" he offered. Money and alcohol. Man's two worst vices.

Sidney agreed and the rest of the meal passed in a tense silence.


End file.
